Electric cables for modern aircraft engines normally include a number of individually shielded wires surrounded by a conduit which is itself surrounded by a shield. Since most discontinuities in such cables occur at the cable connectors, it would be advantageous to design a cable termination wherein the individual wires would be easily accessible and repairable. It would further be advantageous if the cable termination or connector were designed such that repairs to individual wires did not destroy the EMI shielding or the environmental seal of the connector. Finally, it would be advantageous to eliminate the potting material normally used to protect individual wires between the cable end and the connector.